Surprise!
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: "STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STU-" "I did get you a present." "What?" "I DID get you a present, Sora." "Oh really? What is it?" Dark chuckled. "It's a secret." Sora froze. This was going to be intersting.1 year  anniversary fic for SilverEyeShinobi


**It's true! I'm still alive! It's been what? 5 months since I last posted something? Maybe longer? *is too lazy to check* Yeah, so I've decided to come out of my hiatus for a little just so I could write this story for SilverEyeShinobi, the amazingly awesome author of "The Fifth Element" and "The Fifth Element: On Tour" They're seriously awesome stories and if anyone who reads them is reading this now, them PLEASE review! It's what keeps her going! It's her inspiration! It's what makes her want to write! You are not a true author/writer if you don't review and give feedback. Although maybe I shouldn't be talking, since I'm not the best reviewer of the stories I read myself… A side note to anyone who's read The fifth Element and knows who Sora is, this story doesn't take place at Kona farm (too complicated if I wanted to make this somewhat authentic to SilverEyeShinobi), it takes place in a regular house that probably doesn't fit the description of SilverEyeShinobi's house at all. Anyways, here's the story! **

"YAHOO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!" A teenage girl was currently running down the stairs and announcing this to anyone who was willing to listen. Or maybe more like anyone who happened to be in hearing range since it's hard to NOT hear her.

"Sora, dear, _tomorrow _is your birthday. There's no use waking up the neighbors before the actual date," her mother reprimanded. Then, she flipped the pancake on the pan and carried on as if her daughter _hadn't _been screaming like there's no tomorrow. As instructed, Sora stopped yelling and sat at the table. Her birthday happened to be the absolute _best _day of the whole year! It was the one day of the year that she could enjoy endless attention from everyone. In her head, she started planning out her whole tomorrow, a smile making its way onto her face as the thoughts went through her mind. First, she'd make sure Dark was there. As her best friend, he was obligated to come on her birthday, no questions asked. Then, she would definitely ask for giant Belgian waffles for breakfast. Dark would have to live with eating that, and yes, he would be there for breakfast. It's just what friends do. Anyways, after eating, Dark and her would go outside and do something. That 'something' wasn't planned yet; it would just happen on its own. In other words, whatever the two found fit to do, they would do. This 'make do with what you have' routine would go on for the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon. How they hadn't run out of things to think up is a mystery to Sora, but not one she'd care to explore. Along the way, her mom would eventually call out to them, and when they got to the front door, reprimand them for getting filthy yet hurry them inside anyways. And then-

"Sora! Sora!" Her mom's voice cut through her thoughts, and Sora's attention was brought back to the present. Her mom had her hands on her hips and was staring her down. "I assume you're ready to listen now? I've called for you about four times and all you do is stare with a dopy smile on your face. Now, get ready for the doorbell to ring since I've invited someone over. You would have known that if-" The doorbell suddenly rang and Sora's mom was forced to stop her assumed lecture on 'paying attention when people are talking to you'.

"Oh, he's here already." He? What 'he' would her mom care to invite over? Sora pondered over this as her mom went to get the door. She heard the distant sound of the door opening, some greetings, and the door closing again. Her head turned as her mom re-entered the room with the guest. Sora's eyes widened as the stranger reveled himself.

"Dark!" she exclaimed. She mentally slapped herself. How did she not comprehend sooner that it was _Dark _whom her mom had invited over? He's about the only guy Sora's mom would tolerate with her, so who else would she be talking about? Dark smirked, and held up a hand in a non-motion wave.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" he asked. Sora smiled.

"Nothing much, although I really had no idea you were who my mom invited," she replied. Dark sighed and took a seat across from Sora at the table.

"Really Sora? Who else would she invite? Anyways, I'm here early for your birthday," he said.

"Oh, cool, so what'd you get me?" she asked, staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes, anxious to hear what her friend got her. You can't expect to visit for someone's birthday without a present, could you? Dark smiled sheepishly.

"Me and my wonderful personality as your best friend in the whole world." he replied, although it sounded more like a question rather than a statement. Sora gave him a blank stare. He did not just say that.

"How could you come and visit me for my BIRTHDAY and not get me any PRESENT? It's a known FACT that BIRTHDAYS are _always _associated with PRESENTS!" she yelled. Dark was taking it all in, his eyes closed and mouth pursed, like he was expecting some kind of physical attack. Sora stopped shouting, and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, she resumed her rant.

"You're and idiot you know! I've gotten you presents for ALL your birthdays and then some! You KNEW it was going to be my birthday tomorrow and yet, you didn't even have enough time in your BORING day to even think to just run to a store and quickly just PICK something for me! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STU-"

"-get you a present." Sora stopped mid-stupid and stared at her so-called best friend. Her expression of rage and anger was quickly replaced with a blank, clueless one.

"What?" she asked. Dark sighed, and crossed his arms, looking at her with eyes that gleamed in annoyance.

"I _did _get you a present, Sora," he repeated. Sora's face lit up. Her eyes started to sparkle and a huge grin formed. She could feel the adrenaline rush as she leaned over the table towards Dark.

"You did? Oh, what is it what is it what is it what is!" she chanted excitedly. He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"It's a secret." Mood change. Dark seemed to be a master at manipulating Sora's attitude. First, he made her angry, then clueless, then excited, now curious.

"Aw, come on! Tell me what it is!" she said. Dark pulled his chair back, to avoid Sora's prying arms, no doubt going for his shirt to bug him. He stood up, and casually walked away, ignoring her. Sora glared at him, and followed him into the parlor. She found him lounging on the couch, flipping through channels and totally ignoring her. Sora smiled; a mischievous smile at that. If he thought he could get away with just ignoring her, he had another thing coming. She sneakily and quietly walked up behind the couch. Or, at least she _thought_ she was being quiet and sneaky. The minute she got behind him, Dark slowly turned his head to face her.

"Hey, Sora, whatcha doing?" he asked, that stupid smirk still on his face. Sora sighed, and plopped down next to him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she replied, looking annoyed as hell. And when Dark shrugged, and turned his attention back to the TV, Sora grabbed his head and threateningly touched his hair. Dark's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," he said, doing his best to look her in the eye, although Sora was holding his head down, so the task was basically impossible. Sora smiled down at him, feigning sweetness.

"Oh, I would, unless, perhaps, you'll tell me what you got me for my birthday," she replied, eyes hopeful. This had to work. If it didn't, Sora was going to-

"No, that will never happen. This present has _got _to stay a surprise," he said, although it sounded almost as if he were talking to himself rather than Sora. She gaped at him, and then growled. She stuck her hand into his hair and began to mess it all up. Whether his hair was defying gravity or not, it was going to look fuzzy when she was done. Dark struggled helplessly under her grip, trying to salvage what was left of his hairstyle. But alas, he couldn't, as Sora finished before he could stop her. Smiling confidently, she sat back to admire her work. Dark's hair now looked fuzzy, and just… not Dark. Meanwhile, the victim of her torment was frantically trying to catch a glimpse of his hair, by looking up and trying to pull it to his face, which was a useless attempt as he would definitely need a mirror. Sora laughed, and grabbed the TV controls to shut it off.

"Look into the screen," she instructed. Dark slowly looked up at it, then let out a horrified gasped. His hair was… _murdered. _It was usually pretty neat, or at least as neat as he cared to keep it, and somehow could defy gravity. But now, he didn't even know what to call it! It didn't even deserve to call itself a hairstyle! It was, it was, ah Dark couldn't even describe what it was.

"Hey, Dark, hello? Earth to Dark?" Sora was currently waving her hand in front of Dark's face, trying to get him to snap out of his daze. His hair didn't look _that _bad, did it? Sora took another look. Besides being fuzzy, his hair was like, a bird's nest. Sora let out a choking sound, trying to hold in her laughter. Dark glared at her.

"_What _is so funny?" Sora couldn't reply, as she let out her full laughter. Dark just sat there, waiting for her to calm down. But that was easier said than done. Sora just couldn't stop, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. The image of Dark with a bird's nest for hair was just hilarious! Especially since he usually keeps it pretty neat. Dark coughed, in an attempt to get her attention. Sora's laughter began to cease, and she looked at her friend as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, Dark, but I just realized I made your hair look like a bird's nest," she replied. Dark glared, then just let out an annoyed sigh.

"No matter what, I'm _never _going to tell you what your present is," he said, somewhat under his breath. Sora immediately turned serious.

"You had to bring it up didn't you? Ugh, this if going to bug me all day!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you'll have to live with it, Sora. Anyways, I'm going to go fix my 'bird's nest' so I'll be right back," Dark said. He stood up from the couch and walked away. Sora huffed and crossed her arms. She'd just have to wait another 24 hours. What wasn't hard, right?

_Wrong._ It was simply pure torture. It seemed God, or whatever divine being controlled time, made clocks purposely slower, just to spite her. Throughout the rest of the day, Dark made it is sole mission to remind her as much as possible about the unknown gift.

"Bet you can't go the rest of the day without bugging me for the present," he'd taunted her. At this, Sora's temper flared.

"Bet you I can! Watch me!" she'd retorted. And Dark just smirked, obviously amused. He then went on to drop annoying comments at any random moment.

"Sora, the present, well, I'm not sure you'll like it or not," he said absentmindedly as they were trying to catch falling leaves. Sora ignored him.

"I'll tell you what it is if you can beat me to your kitchen," Dark promised as Sora's mom called them in for lunch. Sora didn't reply, yet proceeded to run like hell to the door of her house.

"I, huff, won," she said, trying to regain her breath as they sat at the table. Dark, was catching his breath as well, and it was a few moments before he replied.

"I was lying," he replied. Sora made no visible reaction. When lunch was served, Sora accidentally bumped her elbow on Dark's drink, spilling it all over him and his food. She claimed it was an accident, and her mom didn't doubt it. Dark did, especially as he caught her smirking when her mom turned around.

"Hey, Sora, if you can find a longer worm than me, I'll give you a _hint _to what your gift is," Dark suddenly said, as they were looking for worms in the ground.

"Whatever," she replied. She then made it her duty to stretch and compare every worm she found to the ones Dark found. Dark chuckled, and continued searching through the dirt.

"Catch a better butterfly than me, and I _promise _I'll tell you something to do with your gift," Dark challenged her. Sora ignored him yet again, however, threw a butterfly net at his face. If he thought he was clever, well, she'd be clever right back. When he least expected it, Sora flung her net over his head. He reeled back, and glared at her.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed. It was Sora's turn to smirk at him.

"I caught a better butterfly," she replied. Dark raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked, "No you haven't!"

"Yes I have. Unless you think a mere butterfly is better than your face, Dark. I never knew you were so selfless," she said. Dark gave her a "what the hell?" stare, when sighed. He lifted the net off his head.

"Alright, you're correct, I'm not _that _selfless. A deal's a deal. Lean in closely," he instructed. Sora's eyes gleamed in anticipation as she leaned her ear towards him.

"I won't be telling you _anything _about your gift until tomorrow." Sora sprang backwards, fuming. She was sure her face was red with anger, and Dark stared at her triumphantly. Then, she leaped towards him, intent on tackling him and taking out all of her frustrations, no matter how hurt he got, on him. Dark jumped backwards, and proceeded to run as Sora started to chase him.

"GET BACK HERE DARK! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE _WORST _BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Dark's laughter rang out above her screaming.

"Love ya too, Sora, my _best _friend!" And the rest of the day was spent trying to fulfill her intent on killing Dark. When the sky started to turn red, Sora and Dark both fell onto the ground, faces covered in dirt, breathing heavily from all the running around they did. Sora had succeeded in catching Dark a few times, but he always got away before she could unleash her fury. Now, they were both exhausted and ready to go to sleep.

"Sora! Dark! It's time to come in! Dinner's ready!" Sora's mom called from the house. Both teens got up, dusted themselves off, and headed inside.

"Look at you both! You're all filthy! What were you doing out there, wrestling?" Sora's mom exclaimed upon taking in their appearances. Sora and Dark glanced at each other, before responding simultaneously.

"Kinda." Sora's mom rolled her eyes, and just walked away, letting them come in. "Wash your hands and faces before coming to eat. Also, change into pajamas as well." Sora and Dark complied, and took their seats at the dinner table when they were finished. Dinner was eaten in relative silence, Sora's mom dropping various questions here and there, and Dark occasionally taunting Sora, earning a hard punch in the arm. When they all finished eating, it was time to go to sleep.

"You're sleeping on the floor, got it?" Sora said, as they headed upstairs. Dark laughed.

"I always do, no need to emphasize it."

"Trust me, emphasizing you're on the floor is necessary for my own satisfaction." With that, they headed to Sora's room. Some may find it odd that two teenagers slept in the same room. But Sora and Dark had known each other since who knows when, and couldn't care less what others thought. When Sora turned the lights off, and got into her bed, Dark said one last thing,

"I'll tell you about your gift if-" He was silenced by a pillow thrown at his face.

Light filtered in through the window, hitting Sora's face. It may be a peaceful way to wake up for some, but it was annoying to Sora. Honestly, having a bright light shined in your face was just not her definition of peaceful. Sitting up and shielding her eyes, Sora noticed Dark wasn't in the room anymore. That was strange, it was usually Sora waking p first, not the other way around. Shrugging the issue off, Sora climbed out of her bed, and headed downstairs. She stopped midway, however. How had she forgotten? Even if it was only for a few minutes, how could she have not let it take over her mind?

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! FINALLY!" she cried out. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dark and her mom were already up, and Sora could see four gigantic waffles. Belgian waffles! Sora felt like running to the table, getting knife and fork in hand, and being completely ready to dig in. You know what, she did just that. Dark started laughing.

"Anxious to eat, Sora? I was wondering when you'd come screaming downstairs it was your birthday. But before breakfast is ready, I'm going to give you your present," he said. Sora completely forgot her waffles (but only for a second).

"My present! Finally! After all you did yesterday Dark, you better hope it's spectacular!" she said. Dark smirked.

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy it. It's outside, though, follow me," he instructed. He got out of his chair, and headed out the door. Sora readily followed behind him.

"Okay, Sora. I brought this present from a place we visited not too long ago. But you have to guess where I got it from," Dark told her. Sora groaned.

"Haven't I done enough guessing? I tried it yester-"

"Cluck cluck." Sora stopped midsentence. That was _not _what she thought it was. Dark started snickering. Sora looked at Dark.

"The farm," she deadpanned. Dark was laughing uncontrollably.

"Yup," was all he could manage. Sora felt her temper rising. She threateningly advanced towards her friend, but something stopped her.

"Cluck cluck cluck." Sora whipped her head around and glared at the animal near her feet. A few seconds passed. Then, she pounced. This chicken was gonna get it.

On the sidelines, Dark and Sora's mom were watching her, chasing the chicken around the yard.

"Think she'll be busy long enough for the waffles to be ready?" she asked. Dark chuckled as he watched his best friend hopelessly try to catch the chicken.

"Oh, I think she'll be busy longer than that. You know Sora, she's not going to give up until she catches it. And _that _will take awhile."

**So how was it? Did I get Dark/Sora's personality? I hope I did! Anyways, it took raw dedication to get these projects out. No anime, no manga, and no origami for about three days! The only thing is, the fanart is done, the story is done (obviously), yet, Itachi has yet to be finished. A whole day and I didn't even finish pixellizing! I'm pathetic… I WILL get him done by the end of this week! (No promises though, as art can be unpredictable…). Something I should mention is while writing Dark, the image of Sasuke popped into my mind, so if you find similarities in the two personality-wise, that's why. I kind of pictured Dark as an emotional Sasuke, if that made sense. Also, yes, the butterfly scene was inspired by your picture of Sora's catching Dark in a butterfly net. The farm mentioned was indeed Kona Farms, but since Sora doesn't live there in this story, as to not confuse Fifth Element readers who may be reading this, I left the name unknown. I'm sure Sora/SilverEyeShinobi didn't catch the chicken this way, but hopefully it's still acceptable. Anyways, with that all said, I AM FINISHED! Please leave a review! (PS I realize this probably shouldn't be in the Naruto category, but these characters were from a Naruto story so where else should I put them? If anyone has a real problem with this, say so I guess).**


End file.
